<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were Beautiful (You Still Are) by kwsnia_1027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122678">You Were Beautiful (You Still Are)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsnia_1027/pseuds/kwsnia_1027'>kwsnia_1027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korean Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Back, Fan / Idol fic, M/M, Rising Boy Group, Second Chance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsnia_1027/pseuds/kwsnia_1027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of us left because we want but most of us left because we don’t have any choice but to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were Beautiful (You Still Are)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep supporting the boys specially Kim Woo Seok 🥰 Happy Birthday again Bub 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wooseok! Can you walk faster? We’re going to be late and if that happens I won’t see Seungwoo!” Yohan shouted as he ran to the front door of the Choseok Sky Dome, making his way to get inside as soon as possible by pushing people in front of him. Wooseok sighed at the sight and threw him a glare even if Yohan won’t see it. He was so excited to see Seungwoo, who would have not if he’s the leader of the rising boy group X1. The group that makes all girls scream and drooling in saliva, well not just girls but also boys, one of them was Yohan. </p><p>When Wooseok entered the Sky Dome Yohan pulled him and made him sit at the front. Yohan buys two VIP seats when the group announces their first ever concert. He was very excited to see his bias perform on a big stage with lots of people admiring, believing and supporting them. As Wooseok began to look around him, he can see different people with different ages and even different nationality but there is one thing that makes them as one, the love they’re giving to the boys and he’s very thankful for that. “You don’t look so happy. Is there a problem?” said Yohan that pulled Wooseok back to reality. He smiled at him “I’m just nervous” He busy himself looking around to calm his mind and heart as he felt his phone vibrate. </p><p>My Seung ❤️</p><p>I’m nervous </p><p>Why? You’re good, talented and a lot of people are here to support you, including me. </p><p>You always know what to say to make me calm.<br/>You sure you’re not an angel in disguise? </p><p>Haha. I’m sure I’m not but I can be if you want. <br/>Your guardian angel</p><p>Rather than my guardian angel can you be my genie? <br/>I want to have 3 wishes that you’ll accomplish</p><p>Okay. You have your genie. <br/>What’s your first wish? </p><p>Meet me after our concert. </p><p> </p><p>“Love, are you okay? You’ve been silent since we came from the company.” Seungwoo said as he stopped walking. How long have they been together? 4? 5 years? Maybe it’s time to stop counting. In a few steps Seungwoo will reach his dream to become an Idol. Wooseok knows he can, he is talented and an all rounder. “I’m okay, Love. It’s just my head’s been aching for the past few days.” He said and gave him a reassuring smile. Seungwoo walks towards Wooseok and puts his hand on the latter’s forehead to see if the smaller have fever. His thumb rubbing Wooseok’s cheeks as he stares at me, dearly. How he wishes to see his eyes all his life. “Sorry. I’ve been busy training all day that I forget you sometimes. I don’t even know your head’s been aching again, I’m really sorry, Love”</p><p>Seungwoo was always the one who cared more for the other, the one who is more clingy and sweet, the one who is thoughtful enough  and most of all the one who always pays attention to the other. Wooseok remembers  him listening to every story he tells, even the not so important stories with all his eyes and ears. Even if he’s busy or tired he would always make time for Wooseok and he is happy about that. “It’s okay, Love. I understand and besides it’s your dream” I’m gonna miss this, I’m gonna miss him for sure Wooseok thought. “It’s our dream not my dream. I’m doing this for you too” Right after that Seungwoo hugged Wooseok and planted a kiss on top of his head. “I love you, Seungwoo” Wooseok whispers as he buried his face on the taller’s chest. </p><p>Morning came, Seungwoo woke up without Wooseok by his side. He thought that the latter was at the kitchen preparing their breakfast but to his surprise he only saw a letter.</p><p> </p><p>I’m sorry</p><p> </p><p>He tried calling his phone, his friends and even went to his school but they said Wooseok transferred to another school. Where? They don’t know. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months but Wooseok didn’t come back. Leaving with only ‘I’m sorry’ in a note with their promise ring, Seungwoo never thought this day would come. They’re okay, they fight, they argue, they’ve said hurtful words but at the end of the day they would choose to fix it, they would come to each other saying sorry, hugging each other. Wooseok was mostly the one to start crying. But why did he left? </p><p>Seungwoo starts rebelling, he quits his school, he learns to smoke and drink, he’s not even attending his training since Wooseok left. His mother and sister did their best to stop Seungwoo. They even looked for Wooseok to ask for his help, to at least talk to him but they never saw Wooseok. He just disappeared without a trace, like a bubble pop in the air. He continues to ruin  his life and drown himself in the essence of alcohol. He can’t even walk straight that one of the customers of the club had to drag him out. </p><p>He didn’t know how he got back to his apartment, who brought him in or who carried him home. He doesn’t remember telling anyone his place. His phone keeps beeping and it irritates the hell out of him so he looks for his phone to turn it off but an unknown number pops up on his screen. </p><p>0915-xxx-5801</p><p>You may be broken, you may be hurt but what about him? He may be ruined. </p><p>Who are you? Where did you get my number?</p><p>I was the one who took you home. <br/>Sorry I had to invade your privacy. I just can’t let you sleep on the street.</p><p>Thank you but you don’t have to do that. <br/>By the way, what do you mean with your first text? </p><p>The guy who left you may be ruined by now </p><p>How did you say that?</p><p>Well, not all who leave want to leave, not all who leave want to leave their loved ones behind.</p><p>Talking to that unknown number user Seungwoo realizes that maybe Wooseok was hurting too, that even though he left he is broken too. That maybe Wooseok was left with no choice but to leave. With that small talk he understands that maybe Wooseok didn’t want to leave and with that, he promises to fix his life so that if Wooseok decides to come back to him he can welcome him, without Wooseok thinking that his life was ruined because of him. That day he throws all his canned beer, all his cigarettes. He talks to his mom to ask for her help to bring him back to school. He also asked his sister to get him back to training. He did try to audition to other agencies because his past agency don’t want him back and luckily he was accepted to Swing Ent. He also continued talking to his unknown number user friend, he would ask for advice, how would he think if Wooseok comes back? Will Wooseok come back? Would Wooseok be proud of him? He would ask questions that he thinks his friend can answer on behalf of Wooseok. </p><p>2 years after Wooseok left, Seungwoo finds himself not caring where the smaller are, how he is or even if he plans to come back. He finds himself not looking for him, not asking if he is coming back. For 2 years, Seungwoo finds himself falling for his unknown friend. </p><p>ㄴㅈㅊㄱ 💕</p><p>Hi. How is your day? </p><p>It’s good. <br/>I’m a bit tired from sitting almost 8 hours of my duty. </p><p>You should rest. <br/>You’ve been working so hard. </p><p>It’s because my boyfriend was debuting in a month. <br/>I have to save money for his albums ☺️</p><p>I’m also debuting in a month. <br/>You won’t buy my album? 🥺</p><p>I won’t. You’re not my boyfriend 😝 </p><p>Then, can I be your boyfriend? 😍</p><p>No 😂</p><p>2 years have passed and Wooseok is still holding on to it. In those 2 years Wooseok was ruined. He was miserable. He was broken. He left Seungwoo without explaining why, without telling him where did he lacked. He left because he wasn’t thinking straight, his confused. His mind were clouded of things that might happen. Things that may stop Seungwoo from reaching his dream. He knows how the older were eager to be an Idol, he knows how he wants to perform on stage. How Seungwoo wants people to hear him sing and he don’t want to be the reason for Seungwoo to stop dreaming. </p><p>‘In a span of a year the agency where planning to announce your debut as VICTON  and you guys know the number one rule of this agency, right? No Dating. So please to those who are in a relationship  or are planning to court someone, end it. It’ll be a big problem in the future. Understand?’ </p><p>It’s still fresh in his mind, what exactly their manager tells them. ‘End it’ as if it’s just a toy that you can throw somewhere. As if it is an old newspaper you can crumpled and burn without regreting in the end. As if it is nothing to him, to Seungwoo. Wooseok knows that more than anyone, he’s even prepared to be on a secret relationship with Seungwoo if needed, he prepared himself for being denied by Seungwoo. He loves him, very much that he’s willing to sacrifice his happiness for Seungwoo’s dream. Wooseok gives his all for Seungwoo before leaving. They made love, he gives Seungwoo his body and without thinking, Wooseok left. </p><p>He can’t accept it if Seungwoo would talk to him to end their relationship. He can’t wait for it, he just can’t. He is afraid to be left alone, he is afraid to be thrown away. He can’t accept it if Seungwoo would choose his dream instead of him that’s why he decided to leave first. Wooseok thought it hurts less because he is the one who left, bacause he didn’t make it to hear it from Seungwoo. Wooseok thought that he can handle the pain but that was just the thought. It hurts more, it pains more. He regrets leaving Seungwoo, he regrets leaving his life but he can’t come back. He have to strengthen his will. He have to stand to his decision and coming back to Seungwoo will surely makes his dreams fall apart. Coming back to Seungwoo will never be a choice for him. </p><p>“Today’s the debut day  of X1. Omg I can’t wait to see Seungwoo on stage” Right, today was their D-day. Seungwoo will debut anytime soon. Yohan has been staring to Seungwoo’s concept photo since it’s released. He looks good in it, nothing has changed. He is still handsome and charming. A grown up man with well built body but still is a baby. </p><p>My Seung ❤️</p><p>It’s our debut day. Send me a congratulations. </p><p>Congratulations! </p><p>Wow. You’re sweet.<br/>You really sent me a congratulations with only that. </p><p>Haha. It’s better than nothing 😂 </p><p>I see. Your boyfriend also debuting today too.<br/>Did you sent him good luck and congratulations? </p><p>I already sent him congratulations. The good luck thingy doesn’t needed, he’s too good for the good luck. </p><p>You believe in him that much huh? <br/>I’m better than him thou 😏</p><p>Not sure with that 😂</p><p>Before their debut, X1 made a big impact to the crowd. They received lots of support and love from people around the world. They were considered one of the best group of their generation. They also won the Rookie of the Year award. Wooseok was happy, well more that happy to the point he can’t explain his happiness. Finally Seungwoo debuted and it was a success. All his sacrifice, pain and regrets are worth it. He’s now seeing Seungwoo on stage doing his thing, reaching his dreams. </p><p>Seungwoo and the other members are happy too. But for Seungwoo there is still missing, it’s Wooseok. He made it. He debuted and a lot of people are supporting him but his number one fan surrendered  before he can make it. How he wishes for Wooseok to explain everything,how he wishes for Wooseok to make him understand why he left, how he wishes for Wooseok to see him now. Seungwoo knows that maybe Wooseok were happy now with someone else, that maybe Wooseok doesn’t love him anymore but there is something inside him that makes him cling a bit more. Makes him wait for a little longer. He believes that one day Wooseok will be back, that that one day he’s been waiting may or may not have happened. </p><p>Yohanie </p><p>Swing Ent announces X1’s first concert.<br/>I’m gonna buy VIP tickets for two<br/>Pay me later 😘</p><p>I’m not going Yohan<br/>I have lots of work to do and I don’t have time fanboying </p><p>Shh bitch. Don’t me 😒<br/>I saw your phone with Seungwoo as your wallpaper. <br/>And you bought 15 copies each vers of their album<br/>You even posted his solo poster on your room at the bed side.<br/>Now say who have no time fanboying? 🤨 </p><p>……<br/>You saw all of that? </p><p>Yeah. Don’t try denying it you’re not good at hiding anyway</p><p>Yohan really did buy VIP tickets for two. He said he knows Wooseok don’t have enough  money to buy one because he spent all his savings to buy 15 copies of each vers of X1’s album. Wooseok thought that buying and spending all his money to support Seungwoo can at least lessen his wrongdoing to Seungwoo. He at least wants to support him even without Seungwoo knowing. And maybe it’s his way to cope up with his mistakes, to ease the regrets his been feeling. Maybe it is his only way to stop himself from blaming himself. Maybe supporting Seungwoo without his knowledge is his way of loving him, continuosly. That after he left, he never stopped loving Seungwoo. He never stopped supporting Seungwoo. He can’t come back to what they are before, he doesn’t wish to come back at all because he knows Seungwoo hates him. But if he can, if Seungwoo will allow him he would do his best to win him back. To have Seungwoo for his own again, to love Seungwoo and be loved by Seungwoo again. </p><p>The day of X1’s concert are nearing and Seungwoo having a mixed emotions. He was happy because everything were happening so fast that sometimes he wishes for it to stop, afraid that one day everything would change. But above everything he is excited. He just wishes everything would go according to his plan. That after their concert his missing piece would be back. </p><p>Wooseok’s POV </p><p>The concert starts and everyone inside the Choseok Sky Dome got wild. People screaming, chanting, singing with them and crying. I also did all of that. I’ve seen all Seungwoo’s  effort to made it here and now that he finally made it, I’m happy. I’m very happy for him. My eyes never leaves where Seungwoo is, I want to see every part of it, every part of his dream. My eyes follows to where he is going. I hugged myself and pat my shoulders as I say ‘Good job Wooseok, good job’ to myself. I thought everything is over until the MC announce that Seungwoo prepared a special performance for his fans. </p><p>(Author’s Note: Play You Were Beautiful by Day6 for more feels &lt;3 )</p><p>“I prepared something for you, One It. Actually it’s for someone special. Before I debut as X1 I composed a song for someone. He’s very special to me until now, and I know he’s here. I made it. Didn’t I tell you before it’s not just my dream because it’s our dream. I’ve been waiting for 2 years and I don’t mind waiting for another 2 or more years.  Just come back to me please” </p><p>Before Seungwoo starts singing he roam around as if he’s looking for someone and then he met mine. I tried to looked away but I can’t. He’s been waiting for me, but he hates me for leaving him. He eyes never leaves mine as he continous singing. My knees weaken as I listen to every words he said. </p><p>“I keep trying to forget but you were beautiful<br/>Think I've cried more than I had imagined<br/>If this is real, take me back to the start then<br/>What I want but I know it can't happen<br/>Baby I know, it's already over<br/>I don't want you to hurt but can't help it” </p><p>Tears tarted to fall on my cheeks as I saw him crying. I want to run to him and hug him. I want to go up the stage and wipe his tears. All this time I made myself believe that he is okay, that he have moved on from me. All this time I made myself believe that he hates and doesn’t want me back. I never thought that he’s hurting too. That he is in pain too. I never thought he would wait for me all these years. </p><p>The performance ended and everyone makes their way out of the Sky Dome. A lot of people were amazed by what Seungwoo did. Yohan said that whoever is that special someone were very lucky. The way Seungwoo sings with all his heart, the way he looks for that someone inside the Sky Dome filled with different people and spot it right away says it all. “I just wish to whoever he is, please come back to Seungwoo. 2 years waiting is long enough to say he really loves that guy. And making him wait for another 2 or more years, I’ll be the one to drag him to Seungwoo” Yohan says while looking into my eyes. </p><p>Yohanie</p><p>Yohan, hypotetical question.<br/>If you were that special someone of Seungwoo what will you do after you heared his message and his composed song for you? </p><p>You’re asking me a hypotetical question for yourself? <br/>Why don’t you just go to him and talk? </p><p>What are you saying Yohan-ah </p><p>Seungwoo and that one you keep bubbling everytime your wasted are the same right? <br/>That ‘Seung’ you love. </p><p>Yohan-ah</p><p>I know everything that’s why I buy you a ticket for their concert. <br/>You told me your story when you were drunk </p><p>Yohan-ah I um…</p><p>You don’t have to explain to me now you can do that later<br/>Right now Seungwoo maybe waiting for you <br/>You should go Wooseok-ah </p><p>Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>ㄴㅈㅊㄱ 💕</p><p>Hi. I’m sorry I didn’t fulfilled my job as your genie.<br/>But can I ask for a second chance? <br/>I want to see you </p><p>Hey. I’m still here. <br/>Been waiting for you for 4 hours now <br/>It’s not yet 12 am so you can still redeem it. </p><p> </p><p>I came back at the Sky Dome. The guard said the the Sky Dome itself were already close so I decided to walk around and look if he is still here. I saw a man sitting at a bench near the lake at it’s Seungwoo. I walk slowly, feeling my heart beats fast every step I take. I breathe first before calling his name. “Seungwoo” it’s almost a whisper but he manage to hear them. He turn around and saw me. Seungwoo quickly walks towards me and hugged me, I hugged him back. This feeling, I’ve been missing this for 2 years. I’ve been missing him for 2 years. I didn’t notice that I started crying, I placed my face on the crook of his neck. “Stop crying, Love. Stop crying” Hearing him calling me ‘Love’ again made me smile. How I miss everything about him.</p><p>After that we never talked, he didn’t forced me to speak. He brought me to his apartment, where we stayed before, where I send him home when I saw him sleeping on the street wasted. He handed me a pair of pajamas and leads me to take a bath first. “I’ll prepare us some meals, if you needed anything just call me, okay?” I noded as he go. Everything were overwhelming for me. I hope we can talk before going to bed. I took a bath and a pair of toothbrush gets my attention. Red and Pink, and the strawberry flavored toothpaste. I smile while looking to it. The red one is mine and the pink one is for Seungwoo and he still have it, he even uses strawberry flavored toothpaste until now. I remembered he would always complaint about it before. When I’m done I went to the kitchen and saw him cooking. I wanted to hug him but before doing it I stopped myself. We haven’t talk yet so I don’t have the right. </p><p>We ate silently, I always caught him staring at me. He would always smiles after getting caught. He’s crazy. After we eat he told me to sleep in his room and he’s gonna sleep on the couch. I didn’t agree to it, I forced him to sleep with me in his bed. We laid down back facing each other. I can’t let it continous but it seems Seungwoo don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want this chance to pass by without us talking. I faced his back and I slowly slip my hands on his waist to hug him. I can’t stop myself from crying. “I’m sorry Seungwoo. Please foregive me. If I can make it work again, I’ll do it. Just let me, let me love you again Seungwoo” I felt Seungwoo turns, I keep my head low so that I won’t see his face. Maybe his angry, maybe he really hates me. “Can I get my second wish?” Now I know, Seungwoo will wish for me to stop. I raise my head and smiled even if it hurts. I’ll do it, anything Seungwoo. </p><p>“Keep you words. We’ll make it work again, we’ll make it work this time. Let’s be happy, Wooseok.” I don’t remember how many times I cried today, but I know one thing, today I’m back. Today I’m home again. </p><p>They didn’t sleep that night. They talked things out. Wooseok couldn’t believe Seungwoo knows he is that unknown number user who sent him message. He did his best to be other person. “So everytime I’ll mention my boyfriend you know I’m referring to you?” Wooseok ask, confused. Seungwoo just hummed and that’s the sign for Wooseok to hit him. “Why didn’t you tell me? I made myself look pathetic.” The smaller whispers. Seungwoo just hugged him “I don’t know why I did that. Maybe because I don’t want to waste your efforts. I’m also afraid that if I tell you, you’ll ran away again” I can feel his lips brushing on my skin in every words he said. It sends tingles. “I can’t afford to lose you again” </p><p>I looked into his eyes and kissed him without thinking. When I pulled out he grab me by my neck and kiss me deeper. Slowly our breathe went heavy, his hands roaming around my body. I sat on his lap without breaking the kiss. Seungwoo grope my butt but he suddenly stops. “I think we should take things slow. I love you and I respect you. I know you’re not yet ready to this kind of stuff.” I pout and slip myself inside the comforter. “We did it before, why can’t we do it now?” I said, still puoting. He lay down beside me and made me face him, making his arms as my pillow “Yes, we did it before and we’re different to what we are before. I want to court you first before doing naughty things” He kissed the top of my head like he would always do. I can wait, what’s important now is to make it right again. </p><p>Seungwoo continuous his work, promoting as X1 and I do the same thing, continuing my life. We would see each other every night. We decided to live together. 6 months after their concert, after we came back to each other we’ve talked things, specially those things that might affect our relationship. Seungwoo promise to make a way and a assurance that what happened before won’t happen again. That what ever happened before will never be a choice for me again, “Wooseok! Have you seen this? Seungwoo had an interview and he talks about you” Yohan said after running to my desk. He talks about me? Would I be happy or sad about it? Yohan push the play botton on his phone screen. </p><p>Mc: Tell us what happened after your first concert? Did you talk? </p><p>Seungwoo: Right after I reached our changing room, I texted him to wait for me. To be honest we were talking before I debut that why we had plan to meet after the concert. I’ve waited for him for 4 hours I thought he’s not coming but then he sent me message saying he wants to see me. </p><p>Mc: Wow. I assumed you got to talk. But I don’t get it. Based on our reseach he left then before your debut you’re talking again?</p><p>Seungwoo: That’s right. He left me, he did that for me. But I was the one who don’t understand his sacrifices that I ruined my life. But then he made a way to make me realise things that happened for a reason. </p><p>Mc: Are you together again? </p><p>Seungwoo: Yes, we are (blushing)</p><p>Mc: Oh gosh, really? I’m happy for you. (twitches) But the company, what did they say?</p><p>Seungwoo: They’re okay with it. </p><p>Mc: Woah…. that’s good. Any messages to him? </p><p>Seungwoo: (clearing his throat) Hi Love, I promise to make a way and assure you that what ever happened before won’t happen now, that that won’t be a choice for you if you decided to run. This is it. Now that I did my part, it’s your turn this time. I want to have my 3rd wish my genie, “Marry Me” </p><p>Yohan twitches and screams the moment the video stopped. I feel my cheeks burning, Seungwoo really did that? Before I could react to the video we heard screams outside the office. Yohan pulls me to see what’s happening outside and there I saw Seungwoo with a bouquet of flowers in his hand slowly walking towards me. Yohan push me to make myself stand at the center. “I guess Yohan made you watch that video?” He asked as he gave me the flowers he’s been holding, “So Yohan was your accomplise?” I raised my eyebrow but he just holds my hand, squeezing it. “What’s your answer then?” I cleared my throat. I can feel the burning from my neck running up to my face. Maybe it’s because there is a lot of people watching. “What do you think? Would you agree to marry someone proposing without a ring?” </p><p>Without a warning Seungwoo kneel in front of me, holding a ring in his hand. “Will you marry me, then?” “Is that even a question?” I said as I lowered myself to kiss him. He puts the ring on my finger and hugged me after. I don’t hear people’s scream, I only heared of my heart beating so fast and Seungwoo’s whisper.</p><p>“I love you so much, Wooseok.” <br/>“I love you too so much, Seungwoo”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for sparing some of your time reading my story. ‘Til we meet again ☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>